fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Wolf
Jordan Wolf is a 18 year old Swordsman, as well as a Mage in the Blue Pegasus. He possesses a unique magic called Black Flame Manipulation. 'Appearance' Jordan appears to be a normal teen. He dresses rather unique compared to his fellow Guild Members, as he usually wears either his Red Armor, or a open Red Fur Trimmed Hood Jacket, no shirt underneath, black leather pants and dark boots. Even when he goes out to the mountain, this is how he dresses, because builds heat off his flames, usually never getting cold, other times its just because he doesn't care what happens to him. He has a very athletic build as he has very defined abdominal muscles, as well as pectoral and Leg muscles. He has Silver hair that seems unkempt. His eyes are golden blue, appearing gold from a distance, and when angry, his eyes turn red, like that of a demon. His skin is pale, he has no scars despite how hard he trains everyday. Unlike most Guild Members in any Guild, he doesn't have a insignia placed on his body, instead it is on the sheathe of his blade, near the hilt. Personality Jordan's personality does not match up to what others would believe. He loves the cold, he's easy going, and cold when he speaks, because of his past, he usually doesn't care much for other people's emotions. He usually always hides his true emotions, even sometimes faking a smile just to comfort some. Others who see past it would say he is almost emotionless. He does however show some signs of emotions that match his flames, he has shown a rather dark heart from his past, and when pushed too far, he shows his real love for battle, being hot headed and vowing to cut his opponent down. Jordan is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded. Jordan was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realised the truth. This intelligence could also be seen through Jordan's immense foresight, usually showing to dodge or block things that usually people wouldn't be able to, because he would know it was coming before hand. Jordan shows great loyalty, even if its all an act. And despite not being S-Class, he does help the lower ranked people in his Guild, sometimes even another Guild. Though he hides his true emotions, feelings, and desires from everyone, he does protect anyone he can, even risking his body to save them. This is not known to anyone, not even him, whether his protective actions are his true intentions. Jordan has also been shown as artistic, creative, and enjoys being in the mountains because he finds them to be a work of art. This is also shown when in battle, when he manipulates his black flames into shapes and forms for offense or defense. He has even joked about the way he would like to die during a battle "I want to be stabbed in the chest while being frozen in permanent, unmelting ice or stone. That way people can look at me even in death and compliment me on my beauty. It would be a Art Piece to be remembered forever wouldn't it? True Art indeed" History Jordan Wolf was born in a town in the north, in the mountains. He was the middle child of 4, having 2 known older brothers and 1 known younger sister. He does have a little brother, but has never seen him, as he didn't live with them. When Jordan was a toddler, he would watch fights from the windows, swordsmen training outside. He didn't know what it was, he just liked everything about it, from the sharp shiny blade, to the form they took during their strikes, from that moment, he wanted to be like them. As he aged a bit more, he would understand the real meaning, which at his age was impressive. At 6, he took up training, having to constantly beg and bother them, always being rejected, until he realised the real meaning, and told them he wanted to protect his sister, and his family for as long as he can, and to do so he needs the training. They looked into his eyes then decided to take him in and train him. His parents didn't want to allow him too, but after Jordan would sneak out everyday they just gave up, telling him not to get hurt. He quickly began to master it, even beating some of the experts when Jordan was only 8, they were impressed, some were even jealous and would make excuses such as "He's just small, meaning he's faster and harder to hit". Jordan wouldn't mind these comments, as he just cared about training everyday. At 9, he was considered a Master at the art of Kenjutsu, and decided he wanted to get even better, so he began to mix all forms of martial arts into his combat, then wanted to test it on his sensei. His sensei accepted his challenge, ending in Jordan actually winning thanks to the unique offense he used. His Sensei was of course upset that Jordan didn't use Kenjutsu, but instead some style that he has never heard or seen before, Jordan thought it was more fluent, more unpredictable, and better used to protect.. The style would include his swift and fast movements, his unique acrobatics, his kicking power, some dancing, flips and tricks, as well as his sword which he had alot of power behind each strike. He eventually convinced his Master that this style wasn't bad, but still was not able to teach anyone at the dojo this art. He didn't take too much offense to it, cause he thought he would now be able to protect his family. For the next 3 years he would keep training this art, strengthening his hand to hand combat, his acrobatics, his sword power and swiftness, even his speed, which he would add many pounds of weight onto himself while running and training. It was peaceful though, as he would bring his sister along to watch so he can keep a close eye on her. While all this happened, instead of sleeping, he would study all sorts of things. Anatomy, Psychology, Physics, War, Magic, and much more. But by studying the book of magic, he felt he had some skill with magic, as one night he realised what his best magic was, as he brought up black flames and could manipulate it around using his hand motions, as long as he had a circle out that is. He would continue to practice while he read before going to sleep to train in the morning. One day while Jordan was training, someone from the village was walking by, Jordan didn't take notice because they were far out, but Jordan made a circle and a black flame, then continued manipulating it, moving it around his body then moving it around the trees trying to maneuver it around the trees without burning them. When the person say it, the person ran, Jordan turned as he heard the running, but didn't see who caused the noise. He would assume it was just an animal. Later that night, the 12 year old Jordan and his sister were coming back home to rest, when they saw their house burning. They rushed towards it only to see several thugs standing there laughing. Jordan would tell his sister to hide behind the wall as he would charge towards the men and attempt to take them out. They didn't hear him until he cut down one of them, he would continue though, cutting down one more before they pulled their weapons. He was hotheaded, he rushed into this and wanted them dead cause he knew his family was inside. One man shouted "That's the boy! The one with the magic!" Jordan stopped in his tracks, knowing now that they were after him, which is why they burned his house down, killing his family. He would then get angry, rushing the men again and clashing with several of them, eventually cutting down 3 more of them after jumping around too much for them to hit. Jordan's unique style was too much for them, until one of them called him out. "Hey kid!" Jordan turned and noticed a bigger man holding his sister unconscious in his arms. Jordan would again stop, trembling at the sight. "Let go of her!" he would say as the man just laughed, then threw her on the ground and made a circle around her. a ice spear came out and stabbed her in the chest, bringing her up in the air. Jordan was stunned, he couldn't move, his body couldn't respond, before he knew it he was crying. Jordan fell to a knee, wishing this was all just a nightmare, after hearing more of the laughter, his eyes turned red, a black aura rose around his body, his anger took over. Jordan looked at the man that had killed his sister, making several magic circles around his crew members before charging at the man. At the same time, large black pillar sized flames engulfed the mans entire team, distracting him from Jordan as he quickly pierced the man's chest, then creating a magic circle on the hilt of his blade, releasing a large beam of flames once again on the place he stabbed, the flames going through his body, almost killing him instantly. After that he would lose consciousness. Jordan would wake up 1 week later in a house that he didn't recognize, he faintly remembered crying, then it all went blank. He looked around with his eyes, still feeling sore in his body, he could tell this wasn't a hospital, looked more like a school. He would see a woman standing only a few meters away, she looked like she was reading. The woman turned and walked over to him "I see you're awake", little Jordan would reply with "How long was I out..?" He asked while holding his head, feeling a slight headache. "You were out for a week, I found you laying down next to over 17 bodies, you were the only one alive. The other bodies looked charred and black, like they got burned.. I'd assume you caused this? What happened that day?" Jordan would look down, but noticed he couldn't cry, nor could he feel really anything towards that day, not even anger. "All I remember is a group of thugs killing burning my family, then killing my sister infront of me.. I cant remember anything else..". The woman nodded "You have magic right? That's why they were after you correct?". Jordan would nod but not look at her, the woman continued "I see, must of been hard, but that's why you are here.. I will train you to get better at your magic." she looked at him then gave Jordan a book "Read that while you rest, considering they were burned, I'd assume you are a Fire Mage." Jordan would nod but didn't really agree, his black flames were way more than a "Fire Mage", but he knew the book would still help. For the next 4 years, he would train with her, while training his own way as well. Though he has moved on and joined Blue Pegasus, he still regularly goes to visit the woman that trained him, as well as train himself up in the mountains. Powers and abilities Black Flame Manipulation: This is Jordan's primary magic. It allows him to create and manipulate Black Flames which he summons using a magic circle. While the magic circle is active he can move the flames at will with his hands and fingers, sometimes even his eyes. These flames are very powerful, and are not put out by water and wind. He can change the form of the flames for a stronger attack or a stronger defense, and can even bring the flames around his body to use as a mentally controlled shield. He has full control over what his flames do, if he has the magic power supply to do so that is, making this a perfect form of defense and offense, particularly Long Range. But he does have a 91cm zone that the flames don't enter unless allowed to by Jordan, because in this zone, the flames can hurt and burn Jordan himself while using defense, or offense. Mastery Swordsmanship Specialist: is master at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort 'Martial Arts Specialist: '''Jordan, after constant training in this area, is a Martial Arts specialist. His kicks being very powerful, precise, and lethal. '''Teishukonbain Sentoumai Specialist (Combined Mastery Combat): ' As the developer and only user of this style, as well as using each strike so precise, Jordan is a Master of this style. This style combines many martial arts as well as swordsmanship techniques into one style, using and twisting your body into a whole new unpredictable weapon. The user can slash, kick, punch, swing, stab, block, and much more, all while even making them a unique fashion. This not only is unpredictable, but causes the opponent to have to be aware of everything. Add this factor with Jordan's natural speed and intelligence, and this leads to another winning factor. 'Tactician: '''Jordan is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Magic to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. '''Intelligence: ' As he studied many books in his youth, and even to this day, Jordan possess an extremely high intellect, being able to deduce the inner workings and weaknesses of incredibly powerful magic, even while under pressure. This, however, does not mean he can actually do anything about it. 'Masking: ' Jordan has a amazing ability to mask every aspect of his life. This is shown by how he has been able to hide his dark past, his dark temptations, his feelings, and his emotions. It works so well that people believe he is emotionless, which works to his advantage even in battle. Equipment Crimson Armor - Jordan wears unique Crimson armor thats used both for protection, and for offense. The defense of this armor is unique in a way by having spikes, used both defensively and offensively, as well as being tough and durable, as shown when taking massive damage, without breaking. He has a mask used to protect his face, as well as breathe without smoke or poison getting in. The other details of this armor are not known. 2 Black Katanas - Jordan has 2 Black bladed Katanas used for combat, though he usually only uses one, and then uses the other as a replacement until he can grab the first blade again. Both Katanas are specially made to withstand fire so they don't melt, as well as shape and mold the black flames Jordan places on them, this is used for when Jordan wants to add heat to pierce through his target with ease. (Jordan started out with only 1 Katana when joining Blue Pegasus, but while on a job where he ended up having to face a Demon named Rorshact, that killed the person that held the job, he ended up losing grip of his blade after taking a large hit to the ribs. Leaving him to fight hand to hand. He didn't even get another sword after that, as he went on a S-Class job and fought a "God" named Armarand, and stabbed him in the back, Jordan realised he needed a second sword to aim for his head, but since he didn't have one, he had to rely on his partners to take advantage of his sword being stuck inside Armarand. After they got home, he went to get another special sword made for himself.) 2 Daggers - Jordan has 2 daggers connected to his belt, they are used in situations where he needs to throw a projectile, mark a spot for tracking or leaving a trail, or incase he needs to use it for melee. Both daggers are normal steel and hold no special properties. 2 hidden daggers - As well as the 2 daggers on his belt, he has 2 very small blades hidden in his gloves. These are used for last second attacks when he has no swords in his hands. Also used for Assassinations. Relationships Jordan lacks any real relationship with anyone, as he simply doesn't trust anyone enough to form a bond from anything over "comrade", which he still protects. Jordan has a great deal of admiration for his Guild Master, Faith-Rhianna Tellcarrina, while some say it's strong likeness and willingness to date her, Jordan believes it more to be respect and loyalty to her as his Guild Master. Jordan has shown to have feelings towards one of his fellow Guild Mates, other than Faith. Jordan has also shown feelings towards a woman in the Fairy Tale Guild. Trivia Jordan does have a little brother, but doesn't know about it, seeing how he watched his family die, and never knew he had a younger brother. Though Jordan is very great at hiding it, he has a dark past, and still has dark emotions, though they don't cloud his judgement at all. Jordan is Straight Edge, meaning he doesn't smoke, drink alcohol, or take over the counter medicines. Jordan is shown to be quite the ladies man based on his looks, as well as his personality, as girls from his guild, other guilds, as well as even the Dark Guilds have shown their admiration for him. Jordan is not too fond of alcoholics, he feels they are wasting their minds and time they could be using to train or work. He also feels like they are pathetic for wanting to poison their own bodies. Jordan is very attracted to girls that have unique colored hair, as in solid red, purple, blue, green, pink, and other colors. Quotes "We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realise what you are." "Foolish... Conflict is inevitable, but combat is optional." "No, I am not your rival.. Your rival is fear.. the fear of death." "Without Knowledge, Skill cannot be utilized. Without Skill, Strength cannot be brought out, and without Strength, Knowledge may not be applied." "Those who betray their own for the sake of their own ambition, are the true weak ones.. as they fear failure.. they fear death.." "One finds life through conquering the fear of death within one's mind. Empty the mind of all forms of attachment, make a all-in charge and conquer the opponent with one decisive slash."